La enfermedad de la sirena
by Aiiri
Summary: Makoto va en busca de Haruka para ir a la escuela como cualquier otro día de su ordinaria vida, pero se lleva una gran sorpresa al encontrar que su mejor amigo tenía una cola de sirena, en vez de piernas. (MakoHaru)


_**¡Buenas tardes! **_

_**Les traigo una nueva historia! quise publicarla ayer después de ver el capitulo de Free! pero el cansancio me ganó.**_

_**Bien voy a explicar una pequeña cosa.**_

_**Anko es una pasta de judía roja o judía Azuki, que son una especie de legumbres que tienen un sabor dulce, la usan mucho para los dulces japones, como por ejemplo los Dorayakis que son los pancitos que comía Doraemon! supongo que lo conocen, no puedo estar tan vieja D:**_

_**Eso es todo! lamento los miles de errores que puede tener este fic.**_

_**Disfruten de su lectura!**_

* * *

Makoto salió de casa encontrándose con un radiante sol que iluminaba la ciudad costera de Iwatobi. Estaban en plena primavera, la estación más romántica de todas y él podía respirar el amor en el aire, lástima que cupido no se apiadó y lo flechó con la persona menos indicada, su mejor amigo. No habría sido un problema si los hubiera flechado a los dos, pero por desgracia, la flecha sólo apuntó al corazón del adolescente de preciosos orbes esmeralda. Miró el reloj amarrado a su muñeca, debía apresurarse e ir a buscar a su delfín para que no llegaran tarde a la escuela.

Cuando estaba a punto de subir las escaleras que lo distanciaban de su amor platónico, apareció la ancianita que siempre le daba cosas para comer. El día de hoy le había preparado "_Dorayakis de chocolate" _que eran básicamente dos bizcochos de forma redondeada rellenos de chocolate, por lo general se rellenaba con una pasta llamada "_anko" _ que tenía un sabor dulzón, pero la mujer mayor de edad conocía la debilidad que Makoto tenía por el chocolate, así que quiso consentirlo un poco. El chico le agradeció con una sonrisa amable, que a veces usaba como arma de seducción mortal aunque nunca funcionaba con cierta persona, y subió aquellas escaleras que ya eran parte de su rutina diaria. Se paró frente a la puerta y tocó el timbre, no sabía por qué seguía haciendo eso, después de todo, el pelinegro siempre estaba metido en su bañera a esa hora; tal vez era la costumbre o simplemente la esperanza de que algún día le abriera la puerta. Sabiendo la respuesta de forma anticipada, Makoto se dirigió hacia la otra puerta, que dentro de su mente pensaba que permanecía abierta solamente para él. Realmente la imaginación era una herramienta muy poderosa.

Al entrar a la solitaria casa, un silencio lo invadió, no le extrañaba conociendo la naturaleza tranquila de su amigo, caminó directamente al baño preguntándose si algún día encontraría al nadador sin su traje de baño y… Pensando en él… Con su mano… Haciendo cosas… Indebidas; bueno eso nunca pasaría, aunque lo del traje baño puede que sí… Bien tampoco había muchas posibilidades de que eso ocurriera.

—Haru, voy a entrar —Advirtió el hermoso adolescente de cabello oliva, no iba a negar que sentía cierta emoción al entrar al baño del chico de profundos ojos oceánicos, amaba ver esos ojos cada día, sin embargo se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que la bañera estaba vacía. Esto no era usual, eran muy pocas las veces que Haruka no se encontrara en la bañera, esto ocurría cuando estaba enfermo o se quedaba dormido, Makoto esperaba que fuera esto último. Subió a la habitación del mayor mirando su reloj, no permitiría que llegaran tarde a la escuela. Abrió la puerta silenciosamente y vio a su amado chico en la cama, durmiendo. El más alto soltó un suspiro y se acercó a él, suavemente sacudió el hombro de este hasta que logró ver ese azul que lo hipnotizaba.

— ¿Makoto? —Haruka parpadeó un par de veces, se sentía algo mareado y tenía mucha sed. Se sentó con algo de dificultad y miró a su alrededor acostumbrándose a la luz del día.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —El chico orca preguntó preocupado.

—Sí —Ahogó un bostezo, la verdad es que se sentía extraño, pero no quería tener a su amigo encima todo el día.

—Bien —Le entregó una dulce sonrisa y se dirigió al armario del pelinegro para sacar su uniforme— Tendrás que darte un baño rápido —Ahora se dirigió al cajón de la ropa interior y tomó unos bóxer, los cuales eran sus favoritos, amaba como se le ajustaban al nadador— No tenemos el tiempo suficiente para que desayunes, pero puedes comprar algo en el camino— Se quedó mirando los bóxer, conociendo a su amigo, de seguro usaría traje de baño en vez de ropa interior, en eso; un fuerte ruido retumbó en toda la habitación. Makoto se volteó para encontrarse con el delfín que se había caído de la cama— ¿Haru estás bi… —El chico orca no pudo terminar la palabra, simplemente porque el aire se le había cortado y su voz no era capaz de salir. No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando, tenía que ser un sueño, definitivamente tenía que serlo. Makoto se quedó estático mirando a su mejor amigo, no… Él no era su mejor amigo, ¡No era su Haruka! Porque si su memoria no le fallaba, su precioso chico tenía piernas, y no una… Cola de sirena.

—Makoto… ¿Puedes ayudarme? —Haruka también estaba más que sorprendido, pero su mareo y sed eran mayores.

—Debe ser una broma ¿Verdad? —El más alto no se movió de su lugar y aún tenía la ropa interior del pelinegro en sus manos.

—No lo es, Makoto por favor —Esto debía ser grave, ya que el delfín muy pocas veces le decía por favor a la orca— Llévame al baño —Pero Makoto no se movía, sólo estaba ahí, mirando fijamente su gran cola, ni si quiera sabía si ese chico estaba respirando; lo único que sabía era que estaba deshidratado y necesitaba sentir el agua con urgencia— ¡Makoto!

— ¡Sí! —Reaccionó finalmente el menor acercándose al adolescente más bajo, cuando su mano tocó la cola de este y sintió la escamosa piel, retrocedió inmediatamente. Haruka se dio cuenta de esto y desvió la mirada al sentir el rechazo del nadador.

—Te doy miedo —Susurró el hermoso adolescente de orbes oceánicos, con la mirada que le estaba dando Makoto, realmente se sentía como un monstruo.

— ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! —Makoto se dio cuenta de su error y quiso remediarlo— Lo siento —Se acercó una vez más y con un gran control de sus nervios, tocó la cola que había reemplazado las piernas del mayor. Pero eso fue todo lo que hizo, sólo se quedó ahí con su mano derecha encima de la cola sin hacer movimiento alguno.

—Makoto… —Dijo jadeante apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del menor. Makoto respiró profundamente, Haruka no podía decir su nombre así, no cuando la noche anterior fue dueña de pecaminosos sueños húmedos para la orca— Yo… Ya no aguanto más —Oh Dios, esto debía de ser ilegal, tanta sensualidad en una frase tenía que ser un crimen. Sus profundos bosques se encontraron con aquellos mares, que le estaban demostrando, el estado real en el que se encontraba el nadador.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! —Los engranajes en la cabeza de cabello oliva comenzaron a funcionar. Pasó un brazo por la espalda y el otro por detrás de la cola, cargando por fin al chico… Sirena. Estaba ejerciendo mucha fuerza, y es que parecía que estuviera llevando unos ochenta kilos— Dios, como pesas —Susurró, pero Haruka quien respiraba incómodamente en su cuello lo escuchó— ¡No quise decir que estás gordo ni nada! ¡Debe ser por tu cola! ¡Bueno, tampoco quiero decir que tu cola…

—Sólo apresúrate —Lo interrumpió el mayor, cuando Makoto se ponía nervioso, empezaba hablar y hablar sin parar.

— ¡Sí! ¡Ahora estoy bajando las escaleras! —El chico orca bajaba con dificultad cada escalón e incluso estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio.

—Cuidado —Haruka se aferró fuertemente a la camisa de su amigo al sentir ese breve momento de adrenalina.

— ¡Perdón! ¡Me está costando bajarlas por tu peso! ¡Dios otra vez te dije gordo! ¡Lo siento! —Haruka sólo suspiró y dejó de ponerle atención a las miles de palabras incoherentes del adolescente de orbes esmeralda— ¡Bien llegamos!

—Makoto… —Lo único que pudo hacer el delfín fue suspirar otra vez— Te dije el baño, no la cocina.

— ¡Sí! —Makoto finalmente llevó al pelinegro al baño donde lo dejó en la bañera, un silencio invadió a ambos chicos, el nadador de espalda sólo podía mirar esa cola de un precioso color cian, mientras que Haruka sólo podía mirar a su amigo algo molesto.

—Makoto —Se preguntaba cuántas veces tenía que decir el nombre de la orca para que esta reaccionara— Agua.

— ¡Cierto! —El adolescente de sedosas hebras oliva se acercó al grifo de la bañera— ¿Quieres agua fría? ¿Caliente? O tal vez prefieras templada, mis hermanos prefieren el agua tibia por…

—Sólo da el agua fría —Haruka nuevamente interrumpió al muchacho más alto mientras trataba de no secarse por completo. Fue un gran alivio cuando sintió el agua caer encima de su cola, nunca había deseado tanto el agua como lo fue en ese momento— Gracias —Suspiró sintiendo como su respiración se regularizaba. Makoto desvió la mirada algo incómodo, definitivamente llegaría tarde a la escuela.

— ¿Cómo? —El chico orca nuevamente se perdió en lo largo de la cola ¿Enserio esto estaba pasando?

—No lo sé —El nadador de estilo libre no entendía nada, lo único que entendía era que sus piernas ya no estaban— ¿Por qué estás tan lejos? —Miró al más alto que se encontraba parado en la puerta— No te haré nada —No le gustaba que su amigo lo tratara como si fuera una criatura extraña.

— ¿Puedo… Tocar tu cola? —Makoto se acercó hasta quedar al lado de Haruka. El mayor asintió en silencio, sintió el suave roce de los dedos, era como una tierna caricia que lo hacía inquietarse un poco, no sabía que su cola podía ser tan sensible. El adolescente de orbes esmeralda con más seguridad, dejó de usar las puntas de sus dedos y ahora usaba su mano por completo para tocar la cola del pelinegro. Haruka ahogó un suspiro, el toque de Makoto le estaba provocando algo que no sabía explicar, era como pequeños golpes de corriente que le recorrían toda su espina dorsal, su ritmo cardíaco comenzó a acelerarse y sintió un hormigueo debajo de su abdomen.

—Detente —Haruka apartó su mirada al pequeño delfín de juguete que flotaba en su bañera— Se siente extraño —Sus mejillas estaban totalmente sonrojadas, esta vista casi le da un ataque cardíaco al chico orca que rápidamente retiró su mano.

—Lo siento — ¿Por qué Haruka lucía así? ¿Acaso tocó algo que no debía? Con tan sólo pensarlo se sentía sucio y un violador— Creo… Creo que debo irme, ya es tarde —Se levantó dispuesto a correr.

— ¡Espera! —El mayor tomó la muñeca del más alto y lo miró directamente a los ojos— ¿Puedes traerme algo de comer antes de irte? —Makoto no podía negarse a esos preciosos mares que le estaban rogando.

—Por supuesto…

Y ahora aquí se encontraba, frente a la cocina sin tener una idea de que hacer; Haruka siempre desayunaba caballa frita, él lo había visto prepararla miles de veces, sólo era verter el aceite en la sartén y poner el pescado a freír, algo simple y básico ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? Lo primero que tenía que hacer era prender la cocina… Está bien, no sabía cómo prender la cocina. Después de unos minutos intentado descifrar el complejo mecanismo, descubrió que esta se encendía dándole vuelta a una de las perillas que tenía, al menos el primer paso estaba hecho. Puso la sartén y luego vertió un poco de aceite, pensó que no era suficiente aceite así que le echó un poco más y un poco más y más, hasta que la botella del aceite quedó vacía, sabía perfectamente que esa cantidad no era saludable para nadie, así que tuvo que deshacerse de él quedándose con la cantidad que tenía desde un principio, bien el segundo paso estaba listo. Ahora simplemente le quedaba poner el pescado en el sartén. No tuvo ningún inconveniente en hacerlo, le estaba resultando más fácil de lo que pensaba; había visto miles de veces en los programas de cocina como volteaban el pescado usando solamente la sartén, así que quiso intentarlo, y usando el mango empezó a mover el sartén intentando voltear la caballa. Lo que no calculó aquel hermoso muchacho, fue la fuerza que utilizó; la caballa prácticamente salió volando por los aires, cayendo en cualquier parte menos en la sartén; todo esto pasó en cámara lenta por los orbes esmeralda que miraban asombrados tan grandioso espectáculo. Resignado, Makoto recogió el pescado al que iba a tirar a la basura, pero recordó las sabias palabras de su delfín "_Nunca desperdicies la caballa" _ así que en vez de botarla, la limpió muy bien para intentar freírla de nuevo, y esta vez hacerlo sin creerse un chef.

Haruka suspiró aburrido, se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba demorando tanto a la orca, se preocupó un poco cuando sintió olor a humo, sólo esperaba que el nadador no terminara quemando su casa. Cuando Makoto volvió, estaba todo desaliñado y despeinado, era como hubiera tenido una guerra en la cocina, sólo Dios sabía que fue realmente lo que pasó ahí.

—Aquí tienes —Le entregó un plato, con algo negro en él, Haruka no estaba muy seguro pero debía ser caballa o lo que quedaba de ella.

—Gracias… —Se quedó mirando la cosa esa en el plato, dudó en comerla, pero tenía hambre y esta era una situación de sobrevivencia.

—Haru… No tienes que comerlo, debe estar malo —Makoto se sentía mal por hacer que su hermoso nadador se comiera lo que había preparado sólo para no dañarlo.

—Está bien —Decía mientras comía otro trozo de lo que fue alguna vez, un pez.

—Enserio, no tienes que hacerlo para que me sienta bien —Su Haruka, era tan lindo cuando se lo proponía ¿Acaso existía otro ser más maravilloso que él?

—No es por eso… Realmente sabe mal pero tengo hambre.

—Oh… Es eso —No iba mentir, se sentía bastante decepcionado. Miró la hora otra vez, debía irse pero no quería dejar a su amigo solo.

—Vete, estaré bien —Le devolvió el plato, trató de acomodarse lo más que pudo, pero la bañera se le hizo muy pequeña para su gran cola.

—Vendré a verte después de clases —Makoto sonrió — ¿Estás seguro de que vas a estar bien?

—Sí, sólo no se lo digas a nadie.

—Lo prometo.

Makoto prácticamente corrió a la escuela, llegó un minuto antes de que sonara el timbre, aunque no le sirvió de nada haber ido, ya que no puso absolutamente nada de atención a sus clases. Las horas pasaron y el precioso chico de orbes esmeralda no podía dejar de pensar en Haruka, aún no podía asumir lo que estaba pasando, y es que no todos los días se encontraba con que su mejor amigo se había convertido en una sirena. En el almuerzo, Nagisa, Gou y Rei se sorprendieron al no ver a su nadador estrella junto a Makoto. Miraron al más alto de forma interrogante, pero este no les dirigía la mirada, era como si estuviera absorto en su propio mundo.

— ¡Mako-chan! —Gritó el pequeño pingüino logrando sacar al más alto de su ensimismamiento.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó algo asustado por aquel repentino grito.

— ¿Qué pasó con Haru-chan? —Makoto sintió un leve escalofrío ¿Qué debía decirles a sus amigos?

—Bueno… —Tenía que inventar algo rápido, no podía decirles que el pelinegro ahora era una sirena— Él…

— ¿Está enfermo? —Inconscientemente, Rei salvó a Makoto.

— ¡Sí! Está enfermo —Sonrió algo nervioso.

—Qué mal, justo ahora que se deben preparar para el torneo nacional —Decía Gou desanimada, Haruka era el mejor nadador de todos y no podían darse el lujo de perderlo.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos a verlo después de la práctica? —Sugirió el rubio a lo que los demás asintieron. La estúpida sonrisa de Makoto se borró cuando se dio cuenta de lo que comprometían las palabras de Nagisa.

— ¡No pueden ir! —Por supuesto que no podían hacerlo y ver a Haruka en ese "estado"

— ¿Por qué no? —Nagisa miró de forma sospechosa al más alto.

—Porque…

— ¿Es una enfermedad contagiosa? —Nuevamente, Rei lo había salvado.

— ¡Sí! Muy contagiosa —No podía hacer más, después de todo, era un mal mentiroso.

— ¿Y sabe de cuál se trata? —Makoto miró confundido a su amigo de lentes— Viruela, malaria, cólera, rubiola, sarampión, ébola…

— ¡¿La enfermedad de las vacas locas?! —El pingüino interrumpió el nombramiento de enfermedades del chico mariposa.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No es ninguna de esas!

—Entonces ¿Cuál? Makoto-senpai me está preocupando—Dijo la hermosa chica.

—Es… Es… —Makoto miró a los tres adolescentes frente a él, debía decirles algo creíble y que dejaran de hacer tantas preguntas— Es la enfermedad de la sirena —Los menores se quedaron mirando en silencio ante la respuesta de la orca.

—Es la primera vez que escucho hablar sobre ella —Rei conocía mucho sobre este tipo de cosas, y le llamaba mucho la atención esta supuesta enfermedad— ¿Qué provoca?

—Digamos… Que salen escamas en la piel… —Decía en un susurro el mayor, gracias a Dios el timbre sonó salvando al pobre muchacho de las incómodas preguntas.

El día fue largo y agotador, hizo casi lo imposible para evitar la avalancha de preguntas por parte de los tres menores, ahora se encontraban terminando la práctica, al menos los adolescentes se cansaron de acosarlo. Se vistió rápidamente, estaba preocupado por su mejor amigo, había estado todo el día en esa bañera y sin comer; tal vez cuando lo vuelva a ver, este tendría sus piernas de vuelta, realmente deseaba que fuese así. Salió con sigilo, sin que se diesen cuenta, porque si notaban que se iba, de seguro lo seguirían. Ya estando lejos de la escuela, Makoto pudo respirar más tranquilo, hizo una parada en su casa antes de ver al chico de orbes oceánicos. Cuando entró a la casa, todo parecía como lo había dejado, asomó su cabeza por el umbral del baño y encontró a Haruka que lo miraba con un poco de brillo en sus preciosos océanos. El chico orca sonrió, el pobre delfín se debe haber aburrido de estar ahí todo el día sin hacer nada, ni si quiera podía nadar.

— ¿Cómo estás? —Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del muchacho.

—Adolorido —Se quejó el mayor mientras trataba de moverse en el pequeño espacio— Y con hambre.

—Te traje comida de mi casa —Makoto comenzó a acariciar las sedosas hebras— Lamento ser un desastre cocinando.

—Está bien —Haruka le daba una mirada extraña, el más alto no sabía por qué hasta que se dio cuenta de su pequeño error. Retiró su mano de la cabeza del mayor y con un leve sonrojo desvió la mirada. Un breve silencio se volvió incómodo para los dos nadadores, quienes perdían su mirar en los objetos más triviales para que los bosques y los mares no se cruzaran— ¿Puedes ayudarme a salir?

—Claro —El menor tomó a Haruka entre sus brazos, no le importó mucho que su uniforme se mojara— ¿Dónde te llevo?

—Déjame en el piso —El pelinegro sabía que en su situación no podía ni siquiera salir de su casa— Sólo quiero estirar… Mi cola —Se sentía extraño llamarle así a lo que alguna vez fueron sus piernas. Makoto lo bajó con cuidado, el mayor estaba todo acalambrado; tener su cola doblada todo ese tiempo le provocó bastante malestar.

Haruka sintió que descansaba al estirar su gran cola, sinceramente no creía que podría aguantar mucho tiempo así, lejos de todo, aislado de su mundo; porque tal vez él era una persona que no expresaba sus emociones y que no se veía tan cercano a la gente como lo demostraba Makoto, pero la soledad, aquel chico simplemente no la soportaba. Desde que era pequeño, cuando sus padres prácticamente desaparecieron de su vida y su abuela partió a un lugar al que no lo podía llevar; Haruka le temía a la idea de quedarse solo, y aunque ahora vivía sin nadie alrededor, tenía a sus amigos.

Makoto acompañó a su amigo mientras comía, de alguna forma se sentía responsable por él, no quería dejarlo solo a su suerte, estaba demasiado preocupado por él. Sabiendo que no podría dormir esa noche si estaba lejos del chico al que amaba, llamó a su casa avisando que se quedaría a dormir, realmente se preguntaba cuanto tiempo durarían así, sin que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Pasaron dos días y parecía que Haruka se quedaría así para el resto de su vida, Makoto llevó la piscina que usaban sus hermanitos a la casa del mayor, para que este tuviera un poco más de espacio y movilidad, pero el chico de cabello oliva sabía que eso, no era suficiente para aquel nadador, no era vida para él. Era la tarde del tercer día, el chico orca estaba cansado de estar corriendo por no llegar tarde a la escuela sólo para encontrarse con los interrogatorios de sus amigos, incluyendo a Rin que se había enterado mediante Gou e insistía en visitar a Haruka, tuvo que usar su arma de seducción mortal para persuadir al tiburón, pero no le agradaba hacer esto, ya que se estaba volviendo un buen mentiroso y lo odiaba.

—Makoto —El nadador llamó la atención del otro chico, ayer sus ojos estaban apagados, pero ahora tenían algo de luz que alegraban al más alto— Descubrí algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Puedo respirar debajo del agua —Dijo con orgullo al conocer su nueva habilidad. Makoto sólo sonrió, al menos el día de su precioso chico no fue tan aburrido— Quiero salir —Dejó salir en un suspiro— Quiero nadar.

—Eso va a ser algo difícil de cumplir —El chico de orbes esmeralda siempre había cumplido los caprichos de Haruka— Tendríamos que ir de noche a la piscina y entrar sin que se den cuenta.

—No quiero ir a una piscina —Pasaba todo el tiempo en una y realmente le aburría— Quiero nadar en el mar.

El chico orca se detuvo a pensar en la declaración del delfín, lo entendía a la perfección, el deseo de querer salir, de ver algo más que las cuatro paredes de su encierro, las ganas de nadar con libertad. Pero no sería simple llevar a Haruka al océano, no cuando él le temía, sin embargo; amaba a aquel adolescente más que a nada, y si tenía que enfrentar a los monstruos de los que siempre había huido, lo haría, sólo por Haruka.

— ¿Realmente quieres nadar en el mar? —Makoto no necesitaba una respuesta, la obtuvo en el instante en que sus ojos se encontraron. Ahogó un suspiro, sabía que después se arrepentiría de lo que iba a decir— Está bien… Te llevaré a nadar en el mar.

Habían pasado cinco días desde que la vida de Haruka había cambiado por completo, era entrada la noche cuando Makoto apareció por su casa, para llevarlo al exterior. Estaba emocionado, por fin podría nadar como él quería, por fin podría salir de su casa y ver el mundo que se estaba perdiendo. Esperaron unas cuantas horas, irían antes del amanecer para no encontrarse con nadie, Makoto usó una manta para ocultar la gran cola y tomó al más bajo entre sus brazos; había llegado la hora.

El camino hacia la playa fue agotador, Makoto ya estaba cansado sólo por bajar las escaleras, tuvo que hacer varias pausas para recuperar el aire, pero no le importaba, se sentía feliz de recorrer ese camino con su delfín, porque cada vez que caminaba por ahí para ir a la escuela, sentía un vacío al no tener a Haruka a su lado. Hizo otra pausa antes de llegar, no quería decirlo, pero el nadador pesaba como una tonelada, lo bueno es que a esa hora las calles estaban desiertas, así no tuvo que preocuparse mucho de que lo vieran. Se acercaron a unos roqueríos donde el chico orca encontró el lugar perfecto para Haruka, con la delicadeza que se le caracterizaba, dejó al muchacho en el agua y le sonrió.

—Ten cuidado, recuerda que debemos volver antes de que amanezca, estaré esperando aquí —Compartieron una última mirada, el pelinegro asintió levemente y desapareció entre las aguas.

Haruka sintió que un gran peso se le quitaba de encima, tantos días estuvo encerrado que se había olvidado de lo libre que se sentía cuando nadaba; no se preocupó por respirar, no lo necesitaba y a pesar de que el sol no estaba para alumbrar su camino, podía ver con perfecta claridad. Quiso ir hacía lo más profundo del mar, y se dio cuenta de que nadie lo detenía para hacerlo, así que no lo pensó. Era una vista que jamás había visto, no había ningún monstruo como decía Makoto, sólo un inmenso mundo lleno de utópicos sueños por explorar, aquí el agua no había perdido sus colmillos ni estaba domada, aquí era libre y aquel adolescente quería esa libertad también. Nadó como nunca lo había hecho, sentía tantas emociones que no podía explicar, lo único que pudo identificar es que se sentía completo y que la soledad ya no lo acompañaba.

Makoto miraba preocupado el mar, no quería pensar que esa bestia se había llevado a su amado amigo; faltaba tan poco para el amanecer y no saber de Haruka lo angustiaba. Se sentó en una roca y esperó hasta que vio esos ojos azules salir a la superficie, la calma había vuelto a él. Ayudó al delfín a salir quedando este sentado en su regazo y con los brazos amarrados a su cuello. Sus bosques se encontraron con aquellos mares que brillaban con una intensidad que no había visto hace años.

—Makoto, vuelve a casa —Haruka tenía una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba a su amigo. El más alto no entendió el significado de esas palabras hasta que miró más allá de esos preciosos orbes oceánicos.

— ¿Qué? —Logró decir antes de que un nudo en la garganta le impidiera formular más palabras. La mirada que le estaba dando aquel hermoso muchacho que tanto amaba… Era de despedida— Pero…

—Makoto es hermoso…. —El pelinegro no quería volver a su celda, privado de todas las cosas que amaba, él no estaba hecho para eso— El mar, no hay monstruos en él.

—Haru… —Makoto bajó la mirada no soportando la del mayor ¿No había monstruos en el mar? Y entonces ¿Por qué ese descomunal océano se estaba llevando a Haruka lejos de él? No quería comprenderlo, pero lo hacía. Amaba a Haruka, lo amaba más que a su propia vida y por eso, tenía que dejarlo ir, porque su felicidad no estaba con él, sino en las profundidades de ese mundo al que no era capaz de entrar. La libertad que Haruka tanto había buscado estaba ahí, y él no se atrevería a cometer el crimen de encadenar a ese delfín a su lado, después de todo, Makoto no era egoísta.

— ¿Makoto? —El adolecente de orbes oceánicos se preocupó al sentir el cuerpo del menor temblar.

—Está bien —Los mares se encontraron con los bosques que estaban inundados de lágrimas por caer— Haru… Se libre —La hermosa sonrisa que le estaba entregando desgraciadamente se veía opacada por la tristeza de aquellas lágrimas que caían sin compasión.

Haruka trató de limpiar esas gotas de agua amarga, pero eran demasiadas, unió su frente con la de su mejor amigo y no desconectó sus ojos de los de él, porque sabía que esos preciosos orbes esmeraldas nos lo volvería a ver en mucho tiempo. Soltó un suspiro y sin saber por qué, tal vez para agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por él o por otro sentimiento que no sabría explicar, rozó sus labios con los de Makoto para luego convertir ese roce en un beso. El adolescente de cabello oliva cerró los ojos y trató de disfrutar ese último toque, su hermoso Haruka lo estaba besando y él… Simplemente no podía ser feliz. Cuando Makoto abrió los ojos, el delfín ya no estaba. Se había ido y él debía hacer lo mismo, le dio una última mirada a aquel mar que estaba siendo partícipe del amanecer, y solo, volvió a casa. En el instante que llegó a su hogar, se tumbó sobre la cama, apenas había sobrevivido a la soledad del camino y no sabía si podría aguantar su compañía de ahora en adelante, con estos pensamientos cayó dormido, esperando a que las pesadillas no llegaran a torturarlo.

—Makoto, Makoto despierta —El nadador de espalda abrió lentamente los ojos, no tenía ánimos ni siquiera de respirar— Vamos —Dirigió su mirada a quién le estaba hablando y sólo pudo parpadear.

— ¿Haru? —Makoto no lo creía, debía estar soñando— ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Me aburrí de esperarte así que vine por ti —Explicaba el mayor con su rostro estoico.

—Pero… —El más alto miró a su amigo y se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado en su cama, vestido con el uniforme de la escuela y… Que ya no tenía cola— ¡Recuperaste tus piernas!

— ¿Qué? —Haruka no entendía nada de lo que la orca le decía ¿En qué momento perdió sus piernas que ni él mismo recordaba?

— ¡Tenías cola de sirena! —Ahora el pelinegro lo miraba más extraño. Makoto comenzó a dudar por la mirada que estaba recibiendo ¿Acaso todo fue un sueño?

— ¿De qué hablas? —A veces, Makoto le sorprendía por las tonterías que decía— Vamos, apresúrate, eres tú al que no le gusta llegar tarde a la escuela —Haruka se iba a levantar, pero Makoto se lo impidió dándole un fuerte abrazo— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada, es sólo que estoy feliz —Haruka sólo suspiró y se dejó abrazar por su amigo— Haru… —Subió su mirada para darse cuenta de lo cerca que sus labios estaban. Makoto iba a separarse, pero el mayor no lo dejó.

—Sólo hazlo —Susurró, pero el menor sólo se le quedó mirando sin saber qué hacer. El pelinegro rodó los ojos, la orca era tan lenta, así que decidió hacerlo por él.

Makoto volvió a pensar que estaba soñando de nuevo, pero supo que era la realidad cuando sintió los fuertes latidos de su corazón combinarse con los de Haruka quien lo estaba besando. No dudó en devolver el beso con más fervor haciendo que el más bajo soltara un pequeño gemido. Se separaron para que sus pulmones volvieran respirar, ambos estaban sonrojados al máximo.

—Haru… Te amo —Tal vez no fue la mejor declaración del mundo, ni el mejor momento ni el mejor lugar, pero se trataba de Makoto, y eso para Haruka, era más de lo que podía pedir. Avergonzado por la declaración de su mejor amigo, ocultó su rostro en el hombro de este mientras trataba de calmar su corazón.

—Yo también —Dijo en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto para que el chico de cabello oliva escuchara— Y… Vamos a llegar tarde.

Makoto sólo rio, abrazó con más fuerza a su precioso Haruka y acarició las sedosas hebras oscuras, la verdad… Es que ya no le importaba llegar tarde.

* * *

_**¿Que les pareció?**_

_**Espero que no hayan creído que iba a dejar a mi hermoso Makoto sin su Haruka, amo a mi bebé como para hacerlo sufrir (tanto)**_

_**Es todo de mi parte, ojalá les haya gustado, escribí este fic con amor.**_

_**Se despide su servidora.**_

_**Airi.**_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
